Jack In The Nutcracker
by EternalConfusion
Summary: Just a lil' fun and fluff. Verbal copulation. A secret place, guavas and an unexpected confession...Gee, Shannon would be proud.


A/N: Just some light fluffy stuff written as a boredom buster. At Sammy's request it contains guava, a secret place, and an unexpected confession

* * *

Kate often came deep out into the jungle when she felt she needed to think; she was sure this was a secret place, no-one else seemed to have been out here, but there was some good fruit. Smiling, Kate climbed the guava tree as she began to pick the fruit. As she placed a ripe guava into her bag she remembered the time when Jack had given her some guava seeds for Sun's garden.

"After all, what's a garden without guava?" She remembered him smiling, and was pretty sure; she'd smiled like a teenager, and blushed as their hands brushed. It was a lovely gesture.

As Kate slid back down the tree she noticed a figure standing by the taller grasses, and hiding behind a tree.

"I can see you lurking there, you know." She said tossing a guava from hand to hand.

"I was just…walking." Jack informed her, as he came out from his hiding place.

"Sure you were," she said as if she didn't believe him. "You know, you didn't have to hide."

"I wasn't hiding."

"Okay…"

"I was observing you though…" He admitted.

Kate cocked an eyebrow, and smirked; "Observing or checking me out."

Jack sighed. "I was watching you, you look natural up there."

"Yeah?"

"You look happy up there." He smiled warmly at her, and she blushed slightly, hoping that he hadn't seen, he hadn't, thankfully. The pair walked on a while until Jack stopped and pointed to a tree. "Looks like some good fruit."

"Is that you telling me to go get some?" Kate asked raising her eyebrows.

"I thought that's what you did." He simply stated.

"Why don't you go pick fruit?" She challenged him flirtatiously.

"Oh well…gee…I don't know…" Jack mock stuttered.

"What, can't climb a tree?" Kate smirked.

"Oh no…I can climb a tree alright." Jack nodded.

"So…"

"So…what?"

"Hop to it, Hero." Kate pushed him forwards, and leant against a nearby tree as she watched him.

Jack shrugged off his back pack, before taking Kate's fruit picking bad, and slung it over her shoulder. He smiled over at Kate, shaking his head, and her eyes danced with amusement. Jack then began to climb the tree. Kate noticed how agile and graceful his movements, and made a note to ask him about that later. Jack carefully balanced, and reached out to a close branch and picked of the riper looking fruits.

"Believe me?" He asked as he jumped down from the tree.

"Hmm…well…you can climb a tree." She agreed, nodding.

"Thank you." He chuckled slightly at handed her back the bag of fruit, before picking up his own bag.

The pair walked on in silence, neither entirely sure of where they were actually going.

"How did you learn to climb like that?" Kate asked suddenly, turning to him.

"Maybe I was born with it?" He shrugged.

"Jack…" She pleaded.

"Kate." He narrowed his eyes at her.

"It's not gonna be like your tattoos all over again, is it?"

"You really want to know?" He asked her.

"I _really_ want to know." She grinned.

"Promise you won't laugh?" He looked down at her with a strange, almost shy look in his eyes.

"Is it something embarrassing?" She smiled, and he blushed.

"Promise you won't laugh." Jack said again.

"I promise." She placed her hand over her heart, "cross my heart, hope the polar bears eat me…"

"I used to dance." Jack said quickly in a low voice.

"You used to dance…" Kate mulled it over. "That cool, everyone's danced at some point in their life…"

"No…I…not dancing, dancing…like…"

"Want to be any clearer there, Jack?" She asked him, a hand on her hip.

"I was in a couple shows of…" Jack trailed off, looking away suddenly finding the forest floor, very appealing.

"C'mon Jack, don't leave a girl hanging…" Kate tapped her foot twice, bringing him back to reality.

"DidafewshowsoftheNutcracker." Jack said in a rush.

"You what-what?"

"The Nutcracker…" Jack said slowly.

Kate's eyes grew wide, and a grin spread across her face. "You…did…_Ballet_?"

"Kate, you promised…" Jack sighed, dejected.

"I'm not laughing." She smiled. "I guess…yeah…it fits…" She nodded her head, while he looked at her oddly. She was still grinning widely, and it looked like she really was biting back laughter.

"You want me to find a polar bear to eat you?" He asked, tight lips, eyes narrowed.

"I'm sorry Jack…so what were you, the punk-ass rebel ballet dancer?"

"What?" He asked, thoroughly confused.

"Like I said before; you and your tattoos, just don't add up, and now…with your ballet…that's one weird past."

"It's really, not that funny." He stated, with a pouty frown.

"It kinda is, just a little." Kate held her thumb and finger an inch apart.

"Kate…" he moaned; "I got into it at a young age. I think Mom wanted a girl…I only did the shows to get extra money for school."

"Sure ya did." Kate nodded with a knowing smile.

"I did…"

"So, Jack…this is pretty cool, I mean I never imagined you as a ballet dancer…or anything feminine, really, at all. So…when was the last time you were in one of these, and when we get off can I have a tick…"

Kate was cut off by the sudden feeling of Jack's lips on hers. _What the hell was that?_ Jack pulled away and winked at her before walking away from her. Kate's jaw dropped, _what in friggin' hell was THAT?_ For a moment, Kate lost all motor abilities, and stood stock still. Finally, she was able to close her jaw, and eventually run after Jack.

"Hey." She grabbed his arm and spun him around, a confused look on her face. "What the hell was that?" She asked him sharply.

"What was what?" He asked innocently.

"That!" She said, exasperated.

"Oh…you mean…the kiss?" He asked her, trying to gauge a reaction.

"Yeah…what…why…" She stumbled over her words, and Jack smiled at her.

"Well, it shut you up, didn't it?"

Kate blinked. "Huh." She breathed and Jack began to walk again.

"Jack…" She started, as she jogged to catch up with him; he just kept throwing her off today. "was that…was that all it was, to shut me up?"

"Hmm." Jack shrugged. "That depends…on whether or not you wanted it to just shut you up or not."

"So," a smile grew on Kate's face, "it did mean something."

"Maybe." Jack nodded.

"Maybe?" Kate asked, "What kind of answer is that?"

"Did it mean something to you?" He asked stepping nearer to her.

"I uh…kinda…maybe…I guess…" She nodded. "Yeah, I think so."

"In that case," he raised his hand to cup her cheek, "it meant something to me."

Kate leant into Jack's touch, and tried hard to keep her eyes from fluttering shut. "So…uh…what does, what does this mean?" Kate whispered, and then swallowed, as Jack placed his other hand on her face.

"I think it means…that…we're both quite happy for me to, do this." Jack said and then leant in to kiss her softly.

"Yes." Kate breathed as he pulled away. "Very happy." Kate nodded, as she placed her arms around his neck.

She pulled her head to look up at him, and felt her stomach flip at the soft, warm, caring look in his eyes as he gazed down at her. As his hand that had been holding her face moved round to the back of her head, fingers running through her chestnut tresses, she felt a warm feeling spread from her chest, and a deep desire for him run though her veins.

"So, we could do that again?" She asked coyly, breaking the peaceful silence.

"We could." He said and brought his lips down to meet hers again, and initiate a tango that the two would, hopefully become very familiar with.

* * *

I'm a review whore. They make me dizzy D


End file.
